


Yin and Yang [Levihan]

by icy_falls (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icy_falls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be found on my DA account as well! I'm more active there, so if you have a DA account, feel free to send me a note, or chat anytime~~</p>
<p>Comments and feedback are always appreciated, and I hope you enjoy reading! ^U^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yin and Yang [Levihan]

**Author's Note:**

> This can be found on my DA account as well! I'm more active there, so if you have a DA account, feel free to send me a note, or chat anytime~~
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated, and I hope you enjoy reading! ^U^

_ They were like yin and yang. _

_ Darkness and light, _

_ Two halves of the same whole. _

 

They were two independent and capable leaders, but even the strongest needed someone to stand by their side.

She was the light that shined brightly, giving him hope even in the darkest of times.

And he was her anchor. The person who kept her rooted to the ground, pulling her back when she went off into her own world, the one who kept her sane when things got too tough.

Their personalities were drastically different, but like Yin and Yang, they balanced each other out perfectly.

 

Levi wasn't a man who would admit to loving someone. He was more of a person who showed it through his actions. 

But although he hated to admit it, Levi was in love with the eccentric Hanji Zoe. 

Sometimes he wondered why he was so taken by the brunette. She was taller than him, and she _loved_ pointing that out. She was loud and noisy. She was ridiculously reckless at times. And worse of all, she was absolutely messy. Her lab always looked as if a tornado had hit it, with papers and books strewn all over. He would often clean up for her, but the mess would magically appear again, sending Levi into a cleaning fury day after day. And no matter how hard he tried, and boy did he try hard, there was no taming that birds nest on her head. 

She had the qualities he absolutely hated the most. _Annoying and messy._

Yet, he found himself captivated by her. She was smart, passionate, and strong. And best of all, she wasn't a bit intimidated by him.

~~

 

She practically lived in his room, and more often than not spent the night there with him.

He was doing some paperwork, his pen making scratching noises on the parchment, when he heard a muffled scream.

Sighing deeply, he looked over his shoulder to where Hanji lay on his bed on her stomach, with her face buried in one of his plush pillows. 

"What is it now, Shitty glasses? You've been moping around the whole evening." 

"Erwin just wouldn't let me go capture a Titan!" 

"Tch, it's fucking dangerous. Of course he wouldn't allow it." 

Another stifled scream could be heard and Levi clicked his tongue and stood up, his chair made a screeching sound against the wooden floor. 

Lying down on the bed next to her, he looked up at the ceiling, which was dimly illuminated by the candle on his desk.  
When she finally settled down, he asked quietly, “Does it really mean so much to you? Capturing a Titan?”

“Yes of course! I could learn so much about them! Imagine-“

Levi zoned out after that, since he already got his answer. But he let her go on with her theories simply because he enjoyed listening to her voice.

 

~~

 

The next evening, Hanji was doing some paperwork in her lab when Levi barged into the room, the door opening with a loud slam when it hit the wall. He was equipped with his full gear, 3dmg, blades and all. This caused Hanji to raise an eyebrow in question since she knew for a fact that Levi did not have any training on that day.

Before she could say anything, Levi cut her off, “Oi, I need you to follow me.” 

Turning on his heel, he walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Hanji to scramble to her feet and catch up with him.

“Shorty, where are we going?”

Levi ignored all her questions and stopped abruptly in front of the door leading out of the building, causing Hanji to bump into him.

“Tch…” Facing her, he moved her glasses so they were perched atop her head, and tied a black cloth around her eyes in its place. “Don’t ask questions. Just follow me.”

Taken aback by Levi’s strange behavior, she nodded and let Levi take her hand and lead her outside.

Although she couldn’t see, she could smell the fresh air, and feel the cool breeze against her face as they slowly made their way outside.

 

After walking a distance away from HQ, Levi stopped her and mumbled something about how he was going to regret this when he removed the blindfold from her eyes.

Taking a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness, Hanji blinked a few times before her eyes widened at the sight before her. 

“Did you shit yourself or something? Why aren’t you saying anything?” Levi asked harshly, slightly worried at her lack of response. 

Before them was a 5-meter class Titan, restrained with thick wires, smiling down at them creepily with huge eyes.

The titan tried to move, groaning at all the restraints. At the sound of the Titan groaning, Hanji seemed to snap out of her trance and beamed brightly at Levi. 

“Shorty! You caught a titan for me? A real titan?!! How did you convince Erwin to let you do it?” 

“I didn’t. I just brought my squad to capture this filthy creature. It was fucking difficult to get it back to HQ.” 

“Thank you Levi~!” Hanji screamed as she pulled the short man into a tight hug.

“Anything for you” Levi muttered against her shoulder, trying to hide the hardly noticeable blush on his face.

 

~~Extended Ending~~

 

“LEVI” Hanji cried out as she burst into his room, “I accidentally killed Lex!”

Standing directly in front of Levi, she looked down at him sitting on his chair with a hopeful look in her eyes. “Can you catch another titan for me?”

_ Like yin and yang, when light becomes too overwhelming, darkness will have to step in to keep balance between the two. _

Flicking her forehead, he pushed her away and firmly said, “No.”


End file.
